This invention relates to apparatus for creating from a sound source, infinitely varying light-impingement patterns on a remote surface, such patterns having a direct relation with the instantaneous sound.
It is popular to accompany various musical performances, such as rock concerts, with light shows. One of the means used to produce a light show is to project a light beam, such as a lower power laser beam, in a dancing pattern onto a wall, ceiling, curved screen, or the like. It is desirable to produce a beam capable of projecting an infinite variety of movements and patterns directly related to the music being played at the time.
A general object of this invention is to provide a novel means for projecting such a beam in a manner directly relating the movement of the beam with the instantaneous sound.
More particularly, an object of the present invention is to provide a reflector connected to spring-like legs, with the legs suitably mounted on a conventional sound-signal-actuated movable element, such as the voice coil in a loudspeaker. Such element, when actuated, causes movement to be transmitted to the reflector by way of the legs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of legs interconnecting the movable element and the reflector, with each leg comprising an elongated spring-like member of one length, differing in lengths from the other members, thus characterizing different resonant frequencies. When the movable element is actuated by a variable-frequency sound signal, the movement transmitted from the movable element to the reflector by way of the interconnecting legs causes variable rocking motion in the reflector.
Still another object of the invention is to reflect a projected light source, such as a low power laser beam, from the activated reflector to a remote surface in a manner directly related to the nature and character of the inputted musical signals, thus creating an infinite variety of light impingement patterns on that surface.